The Other Digimon Adventure
by Rosa the Kitsune
Summary: What if when Tai and his group were running around File Island and the Server Continent, another group of digidestined were running around another island fighting enemies? Rated T for violence and future swearing. This is an OC story.
1. Episode 1: A Hand That Talks?

In a highly populated area of Odaiba, Japan, eight children were accessing the internet when a strange message popped up on each of their computer screens. The message said, '_Are you ready to complete your destiny?_' Before the children could do anything the screens seemed to stretch and deposited a palm-sized device in front of them. The device was a pale grey with one blue button on the left and two on the right (first season digivice).

Each child picked up the device and disappeared with a flash of light.

"Raven! Come on Raven! I've been waiting all of this time for you and you're sleeping!" Something was yelling into the dark-haired girl's ear and she was not enjoying it one bit. Raven sat up quickly and turned to look at the unidentified person. What she saw generally surprised her. It was a purple hand with five fingers and each finger had a large claw. It also had a single orange eye and two ribbon-like appendages on the top of it.

"Umm…what are you?" Raven muttered raising one black eyebrow. The creature blinked multiple times before speaking.

"I'm Tsumemon! And I'm your partner since your digivice proves that!" Tsumemon began jumping up and down happily. The girl watched the little thing hop around like crazy for a few moments before standing and walking off. Of course Tsumemon just had to follow her to where ever she was going.

After a while Raven and Tsumemon stopped walking through the forest when they heard someone yelling. "Would you quit following me!" It was a male voice that screamed. An albino boy with spiky hair stomped into the area with a round blue creature that had pointed ears, a white muzzle section, blue tail, and four white-tipped legs. Raven and Tsumemon looked at each other with exasperated looks.

"Excuse me?" Raven called at the two. The male and the creature looked over with surprised looks.

"Who're you?" The boy asked while cringing from the creature biting his leg.

"I'm Karasu Tsukino. Call me Raven though. And this is Tsumemon." Raven introduced as she stifled her laughter as the boy tried to deal with his own creature and Tsumemon who was now on his other leg.

"My name is Yoshiro Minami. And that thing said it was Dorimon." Yoshiro looked at Raven with a funny look then and decided to question something about her. "You actually bought and wear one of those animal zippies?"

Due to Raven's motto of hit first, ask questions later, she punched the poor boy in the gut. Which caused any on looking digimon in the area to leave the little group alone. While the boy was on the ground in pain and the girl standing above him smirking in triumph, a group of children and digimon entered the area.

"Kyaaaaahhhhh!" A blonde girl then glomped Raven to the ground, finally giving the group the attention of Raven and Yoshiro.

Yoshiro stood wincing to address the group. "Hello there. Ummm…anybody else have the little gadget that we seem to have?" The group nodded and each pulled out the gadget. "Okay then why don't we sit in a circle and introduce ourselves. Creatures sit in your partners lap please."

After everyone got situated, Yoshiro motioned for Raven to start. "I'm Karasu Tsukino. I prefer to be called Raven though. I am age twelve and I live in Odaiba! Oh, and if you make fun of my zippy I will not hesitate to punch you. Let's go in a clockwise pattern, so the emo albino is up next."

"Wait a minute! You forgot me! I'm Tsumemon and I am Raven's digimon partner. Digimon is short for digital monster!" Tsumemon yelled making everyone wonder where his mouth was.

Yoshiro scowled at the label before starting. "I'm Yoshiro Minami and I am age twelve. I live in Odaiba with my mother. And just because I'm moody and wear a lot of black does not mean I'm emo!" He finished with a glare towards Raven.

"I'm Dorimon and I enjoy biting Yoshiro's leg!" Dorimon smiled while the boy in question rubbed his leg subconsciously.

A girl with blue hair and ice blue eyes was next. "Hello. My name is Koori Yukimura. My age is fourteen and I also live in Odaiba. And I am happy to give anyone advice if needed." She finished her introduction in a monotone voice.

A digimon that was sort of a green ball with a leaf for a tail and three large purple thorns on top of it's head with smaller ones all over it's body. "Hi! I'm Budmon and I love to poke random strangers with my thorns!"

A young boy was next. He had light blue hair with the same eyes as Koori. "Hi everyone! I'm Masa Yukimura and I'm ten years old! I love chocolate! And Koori is my older sister." Masa smiled and snuggled up to Koori who just sighed.

Sitting in Masa's lap was a little green seahorse dragon digimon. It had a yellow belly, two little wings, two black antlers with pink tips on top of it's head, and a light blue water-like tail. "My name is Bebydomon and I am an ancient digimon."

A boy with brown hair and black eyes began speaking once Bebydomon was finished. "I'm Damon Saito. I'm twelve, called Demon a lot, and I live in Odaiba."

A snake like digimon was sitting in Damon's lap. It was goldenrod with a grey belly, four fin-like limbs, four short spikes with pink spikes on its head, and two longer spikes with purple tips above the shorter ones. Its eyes were a pale green with black surrounding them and a black slash near the front of the eye. "I am Kyokyomon."

The blonde girl that had glomped Raven started speaking. "I'm Yuuki Akiyama and I absolutely adore cute things! I'm twelve years old and I too live in Odaiba."

Yuuki's digimon is a yellow round fluff ball with four small legs, a pair of sharp pointy fox ears and a fluffy white-tipped tail. "I'm Viximon! I love sweet things!"

A boy with black hair and green eyes spoke next. "I'm Arashi Hayashi. Twelve and Odaiba."

His digimon was a little sun with a large flame on the top of its head. "I'm Sunmon! My final form is one of the God digimon!" Sunmon was very proud to admit that he would be a god man digimon.

The last child was a boy with brown hair and grey eyes. "I am known as Haruto Kimura. My age is twelve and I live in Odaiba."

Haruto's digimon was a tan puff ball with four small legs with a single black claw on each leg, two large ears with spiky white fur along the edge, and a tail that broke off into dark and light purple stripes. "I am Kyaromon. I hope that we can be friends."

Raven opened her mouth to say something but a very loud roar broke through the area. A large black and white gorilla with a cannon on its right arm. Kyaromon spoke up to explain who this new digimon was. "That's Gorillamon! He's a champion level digimon with a very nasty temper!"

Gorillamon chose that time to fire an attack. "Energy Cannon!" The cannon began firing at the children and their digimon.

Suddenly Dorimon yelled. "I won't stand for this!" He began running towards Gorillamon. Slowly at first but soon he was running fairly quickly and rammed Gorillamon who wiggled a bit. Soon the rest of the digimon were attacking Gorillamon but to no avail. After many attacks the children's digimon were exhausted and Raven was shaking with rage.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you not have any pity for little baby digimon you freak?" Raven was screaming at the champion level digimon that just raised its cannon to fire another attack when the children's digivices shot out light which encased each of the digimon.


	2. Episode 2: New Forms And Demon Lords

The children looked on in amazement as their digimon changed forms. When the light cleared Dorimon was standing on two legs. The tip of his muzzle, all four paws, belly, and the tip of his tail were white while the rest of his body was purple. The tail was also fox-like and his ears have black stripes on them. He has an old, red interface on his forehead and little black bat wings on his back.

Tsumemon was also on two legs now and appeared to wear black pants. His skin was now blue and on Tsumemon's biceps there was black leather wrapped around. On his wrists were black leather bands and he was wearing purple boots with three long red claws on each. Tsumemon also had red claws on his hands that had eyes on them. The right hand had a red eye and the left had a green eye. Around Tsumemon's stomach and chest were indigo bat wings with a red claw on the tip. The wings were holding an aqua colored jewel set in a gold chain. He had a tail and on his head was a black leather mask with the right eye being red and the left being green.

Where Budmon once stood, or rather sat, was a creature with a green body, a pale pink hood with petals at the bottom, and a yellow-green leaf-like structure on the top of her head.

Kyokyomon now stood on his two hind legs and was covered with pale tan fur. On his forehead was an old interface like Dorimon and he wore black, purple, and bronze Japanese-styled armor. Kyokyomon had large white claws on his front and hind paws and he had a grey belly.

Viximon had turned into a larger fox that stood on two legs. Most of Viximon was still yellow except for the tip of her tail, the lower half of her legs, her paws, her belly and chest, and the tips of her ears which were white. On the upper half of her legs there were purple Ying-Yang symbols with matching gloves that were purple but with the black and white Ying-Yang symbols.

Sunmon was now a type of fiery humanoid lion. He had a black, red, and white head piece that spewed fire. There were matching pieces on his hands that didn't spew fire constantly like his head piece.

Kyaromon was now long and skinny with only two front legs. His body was white with gold markings that look like the markings of a microchip and a gold collar-like object around his neck. On the tip of what would be Kyaromon's tail was a small, golden bullet. His ears were tipped with black and the left ear had a red earring.

Bebydomon was another digimon who stood on two legs. His coloring changed from green to blue with his antlers red. Bebydomon's belly, lower jaw, and claws were white. His watery tail grew and became longer, straighter, and tougher. He grew small, slightly torn red wings.

Gorillamon laughed at the eight digimon. "You really think you can defeat me just because you changed forms and you got a little bigger? You must be really be foolish!"

"We are not foolish!" Kyokyomon yelled before attacking, "Katana Attack!" He jumped at Gorillamon and fired an iron blade from his mouth. The blade caused a little damage to the large gorilla but managed to have him stumble backwards.

Bebydomon ran up to Gorillamon and yelled, "Tail Smash!" With a spin he hit Gorillamon with his tail causing the beast to fall to the left.

"You'll pay for that! Energy Cannon!" He fired the powerful attack towards Viximon but instantly she disappeared. Gorillamon, along with every one else, looked around for her.

Viximon reappeared behind the beast-type digimon. "Diamond Storm!" She summoned a cloud of shards that shot down at Gorillamon.

Sunmon and Kyaromon attacked together. "Corona Flame!" Fire shot out from Sunmon's head piece.

"Holy Shot!" Kyaromon released a large beam of light as his back markings glowed.

"Arrgh! You little brats! Tarzan Yell!" Gorillamon began pounding on his chest while letting out a great yell.

"Hey that hurt! Seed Shot!" Budmon released seeds from her mouth. When the seeds made contact with Gorillamon, they exploded.

"Undead Fang!" Tsumemon ran and bit Gorillamon. It was obvious that Gorillamon was in pain from the attack.

After Tsumemon released Gorillamon, Dorimon attacked. "Metal Cannon!" Dorimon shot multiple metal balls from his mouth.

"Ugh. Since you little brats are so persistent, I shall leave. But my masters won't be happy that I let humans go with out a single one injured." Gorillamon ran off, most likely to tell his masters about the children.

"Wait." Yoshiro said while looking at the digimon, "What is with you guys and what did he mean by his _masters_?"

"Well we digivolved. When we digivolve, we gain new names and forms. So now I'm known as Dorumon." Dorumon explained while looking at Yoshiro's unbitten leg.

"And I shall now be called Coronamon! Look at my amazing looks!" Coronamon was shouting, until Viximon hit him over the head.

"And I'm Renamon. And please tell me that no one will acknowledge this imbecile." Renamon pointed towards the glaring Coronamon.

"My name is Lalamon now." Lalamon floated in front of Koori for a few seconds before snuggling up against her.

"We're Dracomon and Ryudamon!" The two yelled together before going to their respective child.

"And I am Kudamon. Haruto could you scratch behind my ears?" Haruto smiled before complying.

"Dracmon is my name! And I am a vampire digimon. I eat the digicore of other digimon!" Dracmon said happily before climbing onto Raven's back.

"Hey! All of you refused to answer the question about what Gorillamon meant!" Masa pouted at Dracomon who looked away sheepishly.

"I shall explain." Renamon began. "You see there is seven extremely powerful digimon who control everything. These digimon are called the Seven Great Demon Lords. Each lord stands for a sin. Lucemon, their leader, represents the sin of pride. Leviamon, a large digimon, represents envy. Daemon, whom is very hideous, represents the sin of wrath. Belphemon represents sloth, mostly because he only awakens once every thousand years. Barbamon, who likes to experiment on digimon, represents greed. Beelzemon, who for some reason doesn't attack the weak, represents the sin of gluttony. And then there is Lilithmon. She represents the sin of lust and loves to seduce male digimon and then destroy them."

"So pretty much these demon lords, as they are called, are the main bosses around here." Arashi stated in a way that the statement could be considered as a rhetorical question.

"Precisely! Hey you might actually be smart!" Ahh…Coronamon should really learn to keep his mouth shut. Both Arashi and Renamon smacked the poor humanoid lion up side the head.

Arashi decided to look around the forest area that they were in. "I find this quite funny. We have been here for at least two hours and yet we haven't questioned as to where we are."

"Hmmm…you're right! Okay digis! Front and center!" Raven pretty much called for order. Seeing as how Lalamon was snuggling Koori, Renamon was keeping watch in a tree, Dracomon was playing tag with Masa, Dorumon and Dracmon were planning the demise of Coronamon, Coronamon was flexing what little muscle he had, Kudamon was chatting idly with Haruto, and Ryudamon was trying to show Damon how to be a samurai. That little experiment wasn't going to well.

Once the digimon or digis as Raven called them, were in a line and being somewhat attentive: the questioning began. "Okay so where the heck are we?"

"The Digital World." Ryudamon answered simply, not wavering like the rest of the digimon under Raven's glare.

"And what exactly is the Digital World?" Coronamon shuddered being the only one of them all to have met Lilithmon. Let's just say that he was noticing some similarities between Raven's glare and Lilithmon's.

"It's pretty much an entire world made out of data." Dracmon muttered while shivering under his partner's fierce glare. And Coronamon finally decided on something. Raven's glare is ten times scarier than Lilithmon's.

"Okay. And what is the ground that we are currently on called?" Raven's glare softened slightly as the Digimon started to give more descriptive explanations.

"Well we are on an island. A very large island. Big enough to be considered a country, yet small enough that it can't be called a continent. As for a name…it was never given one. Although some jokingly call it 'Forgotten Island'." Coronamon was feeling slightly more confident as the purple glare turned from evil to semi-understanding.

"So then what have the demon dorks been doing to this place? I mean it must be big for this place to kidnap eight kids." Damon questioned the slowly recovering digimon.

"They have been randomly killing digimon and destroying villages. Along with taking over villages that contain resources. Some villages are left with generals that the lords trust." Dracomon finished with tears in his eyes.

Raven was scowling deeply with her fists clenched to the sides and the rest had similar looks of anger. "Well we will just have to these demons off their high horses. Who's with me?" Raven shouted towards the other children

"Aye!" Everyone yelled right on back. Raven turned around to where Gorillamon disappeared and pointed, after flipping her fox hood up, in that direction.

"Let's get moving!" Everyone cheered and they set off, most likely to find trouble.

Rosa the Kitsune: Hey people of FanFiction! I'm here at the end of this chapter to try to get into the habit of forcing random characters or one single character to do the disclaimer. Taichi! Get your butt in here and do the disclaimer!

Taichi: *walks in through a random door, yawning* Now you decided to be a good person?

Rosa the Kitsune: ^^; Umm…no. Just the decent habit of destroying my happy fantasies. NOW DO THE DANG DISCLAIMER BEFORE I TELL KARI WHAT YOU DID WITH HER CANDY!

Taichi: *sigh* Rosa the Kitsune does not own digimon. For if she did she would kick Sora to the side and force Yama and me on each other. *shudders*

Rosa the Kitsune: Have an excellent day! From now on disclaimers will be before the chapter/episode. And some arguing will be after! Say bye Taichi!

Taichi: *waves* Bye. *thinks* Wait why am I cooperating with you? *is completely ignored*


End file.
